Edelgard x M Byleth
by yahemiester
Summary: A story about a budding romance between Edelgard and Byleth with some lemon, I try and write daily but don't be terribly disappointed I cannot please Don't forget to review


The morning started out as many had, her pale eyes flickering open and glancing around her room seeking Hubert her retainer. Despite how creepy others found him, he was a major part of her mornings at this point. She knew he had woken up at some godforsaken hour and crept into her room to watch and make sure she hadn't been slain, She knew he had been thinking about what they would do today well ahead of even her and was at the moment just waiting for her to reach a state of consciousness that she could understand him when he spoke. However, her eyes were telling her something completely different from what she knew.

He smiled at her, not a regular slightly deranged almost looking grin or even a decently pleasant smile that highlighted his features (though those were quite rare) but the sort of smile that spoke to his more devious nature, one that he normally offered up to his foes upon the battlefield when they had left themselves open to one of his attacks or someone had brought themselves into a corner without him having to arrange anything at all. She rose from her bed looking him over for a moment with her feet lightly brushing the cool wooden floor of the dorm, her body covered in a long white piece of sleep ware which left nothing for even the most avidly seeking of eyes to see. After a prolonged silence he opened his mouth to give his usual greeting in the morning only to be cut off by her

"what" her tone was low and flat, not outright rude mind you, Hubert despite his flaws was a close companion and as close as she had come to a friend in her broken little world so far. "what do you mean?" he responded in a false tone of curiosity his sharp-cut features displaying the overplayed emotion of confusion. "you have something, What is it" she said still far too exhausted from another night of near sleeplessness to play her usual role "modest nobility" or at least closer then she truly was, not to her friend at least. "I have been observing the Professors classes as long as you have, but as you may or may not have noticed I more attend them to learn new tactics and skills in battle, while you do not."

She rubbed her face light with her hand as she tried to puzzle together what Hubert was after in all this, lights slowly glowing to life within her head shaking off the previous night. Finally, she sat a little bit straighter and looked into her palm, "that's quite the accusation Hubert" She said quietly. She had more life experience then she wanted and was harder to catch in such a shame than most, able to adeptly and calmly shrug off such comments. Her second read her like a book though, he childish grin fading almost instantly into a small frown as he looked at her "Lady Edelgard" he said in his low tones, she hated when he spoke like that. She could never decipher whether he was trying to sound like he was feeling bad for her or chiding her given how tonally aware the two of them were that probably meant both.

"I know," She said cutting him off before he could continue, her voice had an edge to it that spoke of her conviction and of her experience. Baring both the sharpness expected of the soon to be empress and the weight of a woman who had on multiple occasions cleaved straight through a man on the battlefield it ended almost any conversation. Hubert stared at her for a moment, his face tightening into the same expression he had given her all those years ago when he had promised his services to her. She shook her head, she couldn't just let Hubert handle it, while the offer was tempting and she had taken it before as the easy way out of complex negotiations with a difficult she just couldn't do it. He looked at her for a few more moments before giving a small nod and setting off to his own room to ready himself to go fetch them breakfast. She stood and began changing as she quietly glanced through the window down towards the road along the sides of the dormitory. She found him there, the moon still out, the sun still well under the horizon for another hour at the least. the light of his candle illuminating the small table he had set up right outside of his door. His black coat slung over his shoulders as he leaned over the makeshift desk as he made ready for the day's lessons.

She had done so much, hurt so many, yet even the thought of letting Hubert loose on him made her insides twist uncomfortably. 'No' she thought She could not harm him


End file.
